The field of the invention pertains to rugs, such as oriental rugs and area rugs, and, in particular, to a device for removing water from large items, i.e., rugs that are wet from washing.
Compression wringers, mechanical vacuums, and drip drying on poles are techniques that can be used for rugs that are wet from washing.
For example, a wet rug is compressed or squeezed in an attempt to remove moisture from the wet rug. A vacuum can be used to vacuum moisture from the rug as the rug lays flat. The wet rug is suspended on poles to allow the moisture to drip from the rug.
A rug that is still wet is quite heavy and difficult to position on poles. Another problem is that when a wet rug is hung on poles the moisture will drip on the floor and puddle, creating additional humidity as well as potential injury problems from slipping. When a wet rug is vacuumed to remove moisture the underside remains wet and would need to be elevated for drying in order to prevent fungal growth.
Elevating a very wet rug causes unwanted, unremoved soil to gravitate (migrate) to the ends of the vertical drying rug on pole, thus creating an additional step to process the soiled/discolored fringes.
A problem with compressing or squeezing a wet rug is that when a rug is compressed the fringe is also compressed requiring time and effort to straighten the fringe. Moreover, another step of combing/detailing may be required to straighten the fringe. Additionally, the fringe can be damaged if mechanical combing is required.
A need existed for a device that allows the removal of most of the water from a large rug without crushing or compressing the rug or creating discomfort to the operator/person performing the rug cleaning services. A need existed to remove moisture form a wet rug without crushing the rug and hence crushing the fringe of the rug. There existed no dual port device for loading rolled wet rugs. There existed no 14″-20″ cylinder driven by a drive system that allows for loading a wet rolled rug.
A need existed for a device to evacuate water quickly (along with soluble soil) out at the closest exit (the pile yarn). This is in contrast to other systems that require water and soil to be squeezed through the entire rug, or water to migrate throughout the length of the rug.